Typically, when technical support personnel receive bug reports from customers, they analyze logs manually to find bugs. They often maintain a bug database or knowledge base that describes the symptoms of each bug. For example, the bug entitled, “File System Outage after Drive Failure” in the bug database would be described as: Having more than two occurrences of “Input/Output channel reset” within one hour after the occurrence of the message, “Device identifier not available” reported in the log file. Technical support personnel manually search logs for matches of the bug symptoms described within the bug database. Although such a bug discovery process is effective, the process is highly labor-intensive and therefore, inefficient and prone to human error.